La fratrie Weasley
by Bakamura
Summary: Chaque famille a ses problèmes. Quels sont ceux de chaque enfant Weasley ?


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de BecauseIAmBatman sur Archives of Our Own. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Commençons par le début, vous voulez bien ?

Bill Weasley a toujours été le premier en tout dans sa famille. Par exemple, il a été le premier-né, le premier à marcher, le premier à faire de la magie accidentelle, le premier à obtenir une baguette, le premier à aller à Poudlard. Mais que faire s'il n'aime pas être le premier ? Il devait être responsable et prendre soin de ses frères et sœurs. Il devait être là pour eux et faire attention à eux. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pesaient sur ses jeunes épaules.

Son enfance avait eu lieu dans des temps sombres sombres et il se souvient encore des craintes qui allaient avec. Il avait été forcé de grandir plus vite, non seulement parce qu'il avait tant de jeunes frères et sœurs qui l'admiraient, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu qu'ils vivent dans la peur, comme il le faisait auparavant.

Il n'a jamais eu de frère pour le consoler. Il _est_ le frère aîné. Il est le rocher sur lequel tous les frères et sœurs s'appuient. Il est l'un de ceux qui courent désespérément après un rocher de ce genre. Parfois, il souhaite juste avoir eu plus de temps pour être un enfant. Il souhaite ne pas avoir eu à être le plus âgé.

Après avoir dû être si responsable toute sa vie, Bill trouve un travail qui lui permet de se lâcher un peu. Ce n'est pas ennuyeux, et assez dangereux pour lui plaire. Bill devient un Briseur de Sorts, sentant enfin la liberté de ne pas être celui qui est responsable, pour une fois.

Ensuite, nous avons Charlie Weasley. Il est le deuxième plus âgé. Lui et Bill se ressemblent. Cependant, ils ne sont pas les mêmes. Il fait les choses que Bill ne fait pas.

Son amour pour les animaux n'est pas quelque chose qu'il partage avec son frère, qui le rend différent. Il aime être différent.

Il est une personne d'un type plus physique, là où ses autres frères et sœurs ne le sont pas. Lui, comme Bill, avait eu une sombre et effrayante enfance. Même si son frère aîné et lui son proches, Charlie ne veut pas être comparé à lui. Il est lui-même et il l'a prouvé.

Alors qu'il devrait être un bon modèle pour ses jeunes frères et sœur, et qu'il l'est, il n'est tout simplement pas aussi bon que Bill. Mais comme son frère aîné, après avoir été dans le grand rôle du frère responsable depuis si longtemps, il a besoin de sortir, de se sentir libre. Il aime le danger, aime cette sensation qui le fait se sentir plus conscient de lui que jamais. Charlie devient un gestionnaire de la Réserve de dragon en Roumanie, aimant le plaisir d'être avec des dragons imprévisibles.

Troisièmement, nous avons Percy Weasley. Percy a toujours été différent de ses frères et sœurs. Alors que Bill et Charlie étaient ses plus amusants et bruyants mais responsables grands-frères, Percy était un enfant calme, pensif. Depuis son enfance, il voulait exceller dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait être juste un bon, ou peut-être même être un meilleur grand-frère que ses frères aînés. Il voulait aussi être un excellent modèle pour ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

Son plus grand souhait était d'être la plus grande chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, quelqu'un que sa famille pourrait admirer : Le Ministre. Certains se moquaient de sa famille et trouvaient ses désirs farfelus. Percy était en quelque sorte devenu le paria. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être quelqu'un vers qui sa famille pourrait se tourner et être fière.

Quelque part sur la route, il prit un mauvais tournant et finit par faire une grosse erreur. Il quitta sa famille pour le ministère.

Mais après avoir fait cette grosse erreur, au moins, il l'a corrigée. Et c'est le genre de personne que Percy a toujours été. Celui qui ne se trompe pas souvent, mais quand cela lui arrive, il se corrige.

Pour continuer, nous avons nos jumeaux préférés, Fred et George Weasley. Tout le monde connaît les jumeaux - l'agréable, bruyant, plein d'esprit et divertissant duo. Certains les trouvent immatures, et certains les trouvent hilarants. Ils sont vraiment la définition de comique.

La plupart des gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont vraiment très intelligents. Ils ne le montrent tout simplement pas toujours.

Alors qu'ils sont en effet des jumeaux et aiment la compagnie de l'un de autre, ils ne reçoivent pas suffisamment de crédit d'être simplement considérés comme des individus distincts. Quand les gens pensent à George, cela inclut Fred, et vice-versa. Personne ne connaît les deux comme juste George ou juste Fred.

Fred est le jumeau le plus téméraire, et a probablement les idées les plus polissonnes, tandis que George est le jumeau plus prudent et plus rusé. Ensemble, ils constituent un duo irrésistible. Séparément, ils sont tous les deux de grands individus.

Ensuite, nous avons Ron Weasley. Le plus jeune frère. Quoi qu'il fasse, il semble que ses frères aînés l'ont déjà fait avant lui. Il aime ses frères aînés et ne voudrait les remplacer pour rien au monde, mais il est parfois agréable d'avoir ses propres accomplissements et pas quelque chose qui a déjà été fait avant.

Il se lie d'amitié Harry Potter, se faisant plus exceptionnel. Il a fait quelque chose que ses autres frères ne pouvait pas faire ! Mais ce qu'il n'a tout simplement pas compris c'est que bien que oui, il a cinq frères et qu'ils ont tous fait leur propre chemin avant lui, il est sa propre personne et sa famille l'aime juste comme il est.

Il peut se sentir éclipsé, mais en réalité, il est tout aussi important que ses frères.

Finalement, nous avons Ginny Weasley. La seule fille de la famille et la plus jeune à démarrer ! Il est difficile pour elle de vivre dans une famille où tous les garçons -six, en fait !- ne la laissent pas se joindre à eux. Toujours, elle était considérée comme trop jeune pour le faire, ou elle ne le pouvait pas parce qu'elle est une fille.

Elle devait devenir indépendante, devenir quelqu'un que ses frères ne seraient pas. Elle pouvait être la plus jeune et elle pouvait être une fille, mais cela ne la faisait pas moins importante que ses frères.


End file.
